Dark Blue
by xroyal.momonessx
Summary: song by jack's mannequin so basically a songfic of hitsuhina mm its for hitsugaya and since his birthday is today...LOL it's a multiple of one shots into the ONE song there's fluff and angst SPOILER EP 60!


Okay!! So today is HITSUGAYA'S BDAY!! YAY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! actually well it's mine too but i really wanted to write a fic for this day soooooo here it is! well it's not so good since its my first songfic so yea and **I COMBINED MORE THAN ONE STORY INTO THIS IT'S LIKE MULTIPLES OF ONESHOTS INTO THIS ONE SONG!**

**Song is called: Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or this fantastic song.

* * *

**Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin, HitsuHina **

"Thank you, Hinamori. I'm so grateful for you to be my subordinate. Truly, thankful…..Goodbye…"

"What is this? What?..."

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so…  
_

"What did you do to her you bastard?!"

"Why I simply just manipulated her. There is no one easier to manipulate then someone who admires you. This is good advice; you should remember it, Hitsugaya."

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru…..

bankai…….

Aizen, I will kill you."

"Don't use such strong words, they make you look weak."

"Hn."

"What?..."

"What a lovely view. Seeing ice this time of year isn't that bad, though it isn't the season for it."

_  
Slow down… this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down_

Hinamori was at the party by herself. She didn't come with anyone except for all her friends who all had dates. Hitsugaya was bored out of his mind. He wondered why he bothered coming to the dance. He began to walk to the door when his eyes landed on Hinamori and made his way towards her.

_  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue  
_

Hinamori saw a guy coming up to her, and she panicked. She tried to walk away but there was no place to go so she stood in place staring right at him. Hitsugaya came up to her and asked, "Care to dance?" He stuck out his hand wanting her to take it. Hinamori smiled feeling eased as he stuck his hand out and she took it and followed him to the dance floor. They danced together the whole night loosing complete track of time. Just thinking that it was only them two on the floor.

_This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so_

I feel it. My mind, me, I'm falling into the darkness. I don't understand. Why would he do such a thing? But it's ok now, as long as I'm falling into the darkness it won't matter anymore. I'll be fine.

"Hinamori!"

What's with that voice? It sounds so familiar but yet it feels so far away.

"Hinamori! WAKE UP! Please!"

Who is that? Who would want to talk to me? I believed in the person that betrayed everyone.

"Please…please Hinamori…please, I love you…"

_  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down  
_

Shiro-chan?! H-he loves me?! But I betrayed everyone? Why?! It's my fault he got hurt!

"Please don't leave me! Hinamori…. You didn't know. It's NOT your fault!! It's that bastard's fault!!!"

"Excuse me Hitsugaya taicho but we cannot allow to make so much noise or we'll have to remove you."

"I see. I'm sorry…"

Shiro-chan! I'm coming! I'll wake up from the darkness for you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…

"I'm so sorry Shiro-chan…"

"Hinamori!"

"I love you too, thank you."

_  
This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down_

This is so boring why am I here? Oh yea, stupid vice captain dragged me here. Maybe I'll go out back to the yard…

Wow look at this garden. It's so beautiful. Wait is that someone there? Who is that?

"Hinamori?"

"Shiro-chan! You scared me!"

"Sorry, but what are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some air since it's stuffy in there."

"Oh."

Awkward silence….

"Um Shiro- chan, what are you doing out here."

"I got bored."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

_  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue  
_

"Um Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Um…why?"

"Oh just wondering."

"Do you?"

"Yep!"

"Who is it?"

Whoever it is I'm going to hunt them down and skin them alive or actually freeze them to death…

"Well….it's…..you, Shiro-chan."

"I-I like you too Hinamori…"

They both smiled at each other and Hitsugaya leaned in to kiss her. They kissed under a plum tree and all the glittering stars while Hitsugaya made all the flowered crystallized with ice. It was a winter wonderland where they kissed.

_  
We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars_

"Look at all the stars, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oi! It's Hitsugaya taicho!"

"Aren't they pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you, Hinamori."

"Aww Hitsugaya-kun! That was so cheesy!"

Hitsugaya turned bright red from blushing and embarrassment. Hinamori giggled and kissed him right on the lips.

_  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines (the power lines)_

_And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
_

"Hey Hinamori be careful not to fall into the fountain!"

"Don't worry Shiro-chan I-"

SPLASH!

_And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue  
_

"Hinamori!"

Hitsugaya grabbed her out. Hinamori was shivering from the cold and falling in.

"Here, take my jacket."

"Thank you Hitsugaya-kun!"

"You're so careless Bed wetter Momo."

"Mou! Shiro-chan!"

_  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down_

"Happy birthday, Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori came up to hug her "Shiro-chan".

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya said sounding annoyed but of course he wasn't on the inside.

"Here!" She cheered letting go of him and handing him a HUGE present.

"Let's go out, Shiro-chan! It's snowing!"

Hinamori dragged him out with the present.

_  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue  
_

"Oi, Hinamori!"

"Wow! The snow's so pretty!"

Then, Hinamori ran off….Hitsugaya stood there for a few minutes staring at the snow and wondering (and thinking) about Hinamori. She came back with everyone singing happy birthday to him. Hitsugaya turned red from embarrassment and the next thing that happened.

_  
If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)_

"Open it!"

He fumbled a bit and opened the present which contained a huge watermelon cake that had Happy Birthday, Shiro-chan! in script.

"Thanks Hinamori." Hitsugaya said with a small smile.

"No problem Shiro-chan! And also this is for you!"

She leaned into him and pecked him on the lips in front of EVERYONE.

* * *

I din't really like the ending but it'll hafta do so yea... hope you guys liked it!! review pls! lol 


End file.
